1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to orthopedic treatment of patients, and more particularly to an orthopedic adjustment device with pressure sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scoliosis or other orthopedic conditions can be treated by an orthopedic appliance. However, most such orthopedic appliances are uncomfortable to wear. Moreover, correction or adjustment of a conventional orthopedic appliance must be performed manually.
Thus, what is called for is an orthopedic adjustment device that can overcome the limitations described.